


dream of you

by percentpizza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blackwell Academy, M/M, broganes, lapslock, life is strange au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: takashi shirogane, brother of keith kogane, has been gone for three weeks. keith and lance are determined to find him.





	dream of you

lance wakes up cradled into keith’s arms. keith continues to snore softly. the world… seemed at peace, if just for a moment. 

its times like this that lance cant remember why he stayed so far away from arcadia bay. he should have come back sooner. he knows he shouldnt have done that to keith, but at the time it just felt… right. 

lance shakes keith awake upon learning how soon it was till school starts. 

“keith, i have 20 minutes, wake up,” lance drawls out. 

keith murmurs nonsense about “im so tired” and “lance why.” 

finally, keith says something coherent like “borrow some of my clothes, in my closet.”

“am i gonna find 14 year old keith in there?” lance quips. keith throws something at him while he opens keith’s closet, but misses. lance chooses to go with a simple black crew neck and skinny jeans.

“come cuddle me before you have to go,” keith groans.

“you could have come with me, dropout, but you decided to get expelled.” lance approached keith and ensconced himself in keith’s arms. he felt safe. 

a couple beats longer, keith says that he’s decided to just drive him. 

suddenly a few minutes later they’re grabbing coffee. keith takes his black with two sugars, lance with three sugars and a lot of cream. there's posters for the missing takashi shirogane posted outside the coffeeshop. 

its been three weeks since he's disappeared, and keith is still not sure what to do without his brother. ever since he’s been absent, the house that was keith’s life seemed to start burning, and now its on the brink of collapse. 

keith drives into the blackwell entrance, and lets lance out. 

“thanks a million,” lance says as he walks backwards toward the building. 

he pushes the door open, and almost immediately places his headphones in his ear. 

another day. 

biology is first hour. this class is totally a blow-off class, even the teacher knows it. he usually only makes his students do busy book work. lance swears he's drunk half the time anyway. 

then english happens, and then college algebra, then history, then finally photography. 

lance was totally a photography nerd. he loved how he can manipulate light and give his photos a different mood with where the light is, what color it is, et cetera. he also occasionally got cute boys to model for his assignments, mostly and namely keith. 

lance happened to be screwing around with his camera and accidentally snapped a picture. 

“now, lance,” spoke mr zee, full name zarkon. lance often occupies himself with the thought of how weird zee’s full name is. he was the teacher. call him zarkon once and you’ll get his dad voice to come out. “who first popularized self-portraits in photography?”

lance struggled for a moment. 

then allura, a classmate, answered “louis daguerre, mr zee, who popularized 'daguerreotypes.’” 

“fantastic, allura! looks like lance needs to catch up on the reading, eh?” the class silently giggled. 

whatever, lance thought. 

then the bell rang. he decided to head to the restroom; specifically the english bathroom. no one really used it, and since next hour was just a study hall he could probably take some time to himself. 

he stormed in, quite loudly actually. he didnt want to attract attention, but sometimes things just work out like that. 

he popped his headphones in again, but just the left one this time. 

then, the bathroom door opens loudly and suddenly keith is here. 

“uhh, what are you doing here, buddy?” lance asks.

keith holds up pictures of his missing brother. 

theres bullet holes that enter shiro’s temple and exit the other temple.

blood.

lots of it.


End file.
